


Il y aura une revanche

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [414]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anger, Angst, BVBPSG, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Paris Saint-Germain F.C., edit : told u, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: La réaction est sans appel, ils ne peuvent pas s'arrêter là.
Relationships: Kylian Mbappé/Neymar
Series: FootballShot [414]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 4





	Il y aura une revanche

Le mot : Appartement

Il y aura une revanche 

  
Neymar est excédé par ce match. Putain de Dortmund. Ça fait une équipe de plus qu'il déteste, avec le Real, United, et plein d'autres dont il n'a même pas envie de repenser. Honteux, ils auraient pu faire tellement mieux que de se reposer sur leurs maigres lauriers. Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour s'énerver mais il n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'ils ont été incapables de défendre correctement jusqu'au bout. Il ne doit pas s'énerver mais il en a énormément envie. Oh oui, beaucoup trop.

  
Kylian a au moins la décence de ne pas, plus, en parler quand il le rejoint à son tour dans leur appartement, il peut voir sur son visage tout le poids de la déception. Ils feront mieux au retour cette fois, c'est promis. Leur sang n'aura pas bouilli dans leurs veines pour rien, et encore moins face à Dortmund. Il y aura une revanche, au Parc cette fois, et le score sera différent, ils n'en resteront pas là. Pour l'instant Neymar s'occupe de réconforter Kylian en gardant au maximum leur fierté, mais ce sera différent dans un mois. Ils verront les quarts cette fois.

  
Fin


End file.
